1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope and a medical system, and more particularly to an endoscope and a medical system which include in a connector portion thereof a light source portion for emitting light to illuminate an object.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, medical systems including an endoscope and a processor and the like to which the endoscope is connected have been primarily used for the application in which an operator and the like observe inside of a living body as a subject.
Furthermore, the endoscope is configured by including, for example, an insertion portion formed in a shape and size so as to be insertable into a living body, a distal end portion provided on a distal end side of the insertion portion, and an image pickup portion for picking up an image of an object in the living body, which is provided at the distal end portion.
Moreover, in recent years, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-102049, for example, proposes an endoscope provided at a distal end portion thereof with an LED (Light Emitting Diode) as a light source for emitting light to illuminate an object as an image pickup target of an image pickup portion.